


Siempre

by YNAkuma



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: Su rostro impasible le impedía saber lo que estaba pensando.
Relationships: Aries Shion & Libra Dohko
Kudos: 4





	Siempre

Tras el choque de sus cosmos ambos quedaron exhaustos, el castaño se dejó caer a su lado sobre las baldosas rotas del piso frente al Templo de Aries. El impacto había astillado los ropajes de ambos y sus cuerpos estaban ligeramente lastimados, aunque era obvio que el más cansado era él. El tiempo prestado por Hades se estaba agotando.

Cada vez se le dificultaba más respirar, alzó la mirada al reloj de fuego y frunció el ceño al ver qué más de la mitad las flamas se habían apagado. Bajó la cabeza y trató de regular su respiración, entonces sintió una mirada sobre su persona.

—¿Qué ocurre, Dohko? —miró los ojos azules del Santo de Libra, no pudo evitar una sonrisa en sus labios.

Dohko le miraba con atención, su rostro impasible le impedía saber lo que estaba pensando.

—No, nada... sólo... —el moreno movió una de sus manos hacia él —, cuando éramos jóvenes, llevaste el cabello corto un tiempo —alcanzó un mechón de su cabello y pasó su mano por éste hasta rozar las puntas.

En silencio observó el movimiento de su mano, la caricia le produjo escalofríos y al mismo tiempo le calmó.

—Creo que nunca te lo dije, pero el cabello largo te va mejor —Dohko le sonrió con un aire galante.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? —le devolvió la sonrisa y el de cabello oscuro dio un respingo —, no es el momento para estas cosas, Dohko.

—¿Y cuándo tendré oportunidad de hacerlo, Shion?

La mirada de su antiguo compañero le descolocó un poco pero le provocó una sutil risa. Tenía razón, ni siquiera sabían si volverían a verse después de esto.

Quedaban pocas horas. Se levantó aunque sentía que sus piernas no le respondían y avanzó hacia el Templo de Aries, dejando al Santo de Libra atrás.

De repente se detuvo, se dio media vuelta y lo llamó —Dohko —el castaño se levantó y le imitó, volteando a verle, tocó un mechón de su propio cabello —, siempre supe que te gustaba más con cabello largo.

A pesar de la distancia, alcanzó a ver el gesto del más bajo y sólo pudo sonreír complacido.

**.**


End file.
